Surprises!
by fandomluva2theend
Summary: Esmeralda Morgan was just an ordinary 3rd year girl with the most cliché crush on the 4th year (forbidden) 'Boy Who Lived', nothing special about her apart from her eyes. At least that was her opinion. But she finally got what she longed for. First fic ever hope you like!


**A/N: T****his is my first ever fanfiction and I want to know what you think, be honest! R&R if you can, I understand if you don't! Hope you enjoy!**

**Title: **Surprises!

**Summary: **Esmeralda Morgan was just an ordinary 3rd year girl with the most cliché crush on the 4th year (forbidden) 'Boy Who Lived', nothing special about her apart from her eyes. At least that was her opinion. But she finally got what she longed for.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned the amazing Harry Potter world, I don't, all respective characters, setting, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

She was walking down the corridor towards the green houses with her friends as they headed for their next class. She was at the back of edge of the group, nearest the wall it was her usual place amongst her group of friends. She was often left unnoticed by the others just how she liked it. I mean sure sometimes it was unnerving how easily she could vanish and her friends wouldn't realize it until long after but it was her choice, not theirs.

As the passed a particularly large, empty, expanse of wall she was hit with a silencing spell from behind, - even though it was Forbidden in the corridors, not that anyone cared - as an arm reached through the seemingly solid brick wall and pulled her through into a secret passageway.

I braced myself for impact, but only felt a sort of wet feeling wash over me. All I could see was a faint glowing coming from the front of my captor who was still facing the 'wall' to see if any of my friends noticed my absence. They didn't. They just continued on their path gossiping and giggling away, oblivious to my current predicament.

When my captor turned around to face me, his piercing emerald eyes - which I knew so well - met my own sapphire eyes, with the strange green swirls and silver flecks, that contrasted nicely with my cherry red lips, raven hair, and fair skin. Those green orbs that held, mystery, misery, secrets, power, and unidentifiable emotions, froze me in place as I attempted to make my escape.

He spoke in a softer voice than what I had imagined trying to contain the emotions fighting to get out.

"I know you've been watching me," I held my breath waiting for him to tell me to leave him alone, but those words never came. He continued stunning me as he continued on saying "and you may not have noticed, but I've been watching you too."

I gawked at him. It had never occurred to me that he'd even noticed me; much less that he'd been watching me when I wasn't looking! As my mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water trying to come up with a somewhat intelligible response he took a sudden step forward. Startled by our suddenly close proximity I attempt to regain our previous distance but I find myself pressed against a wall instead.

He closed the gap between us, one arm on either side of me to prevent me from escaping, not that he needed to. I was too lost in his bottomless emerald pools to form a coherent thought, much less an escape plan. My magic long forgotten as I gazed into those unfathomable pools, darker than the norm I noted unconsciously. I felt trapped, venerable, and yet exhilarated, all the same.

He leaned in. Hs eyes never leaving my face, judging my reaction. My eyes fluttered shut. I fantasized about this since I first laid eyes on him. I'm a half-blood you see, and I'd never even heard the name Harry Potter until after I'd arrived at Hogwarts! My parents died just after my 3rd birthday and I was just bounced around to different foster homes ever since because of the strange things that seemed to follow me everywhere I went (I later discovered it was my accidental magic acting up). No one kept me for long, they all thought I was odd, a freak. I - unlike many others I don't particularly care to mention - am NOT a gold digger or glory seeker. I may not have all the pressure he has on his shoulders or numerous other things he has to deal with, but I do know about loss and hardships.

It's true I don't know what he's been through, all I know is I want him to finally have some happiness in his life.

Those were my thoughts as I lean in so I can meet his lips with my own. I could just burst with anticipation or nervousness. And when our lips finally connect I feel I could fly up and touch the sky had I wanted to. Heat poured through me, to the tips of me fingers to the tops of my toes.

His hands leave the wall, one curls around my waist pulling me closer the other around the back of my head deepening the kiss. I feel my arms reaching up and circling around his neck turning the experimental kiss into one of passion.

Suddenly Peeves the poltergeist appears above our heads making a very loud, wet, raspberry! We jump apart panting, flushed, and annoyed. We jerk our heads up in unison and yell "PEEVES!" as he disappears through the hidden entrance cackling like a madman. We dart through the 'door' ourselves only to find him nowhere in sight! I look at Harry, suddenly very self-conscious. He occurs to him our little escapade took and with one last dare I say it - longing look -, runs off down the corridor towards his next class and after watching him disappear around the bend, I remember I too have a class I need to be at.

And in my heart I know that the fierce lion, the green-eyed Griffindor will never end up with plain old sneaky me, Esmeralda Morgan, from Slytherin.


End file.
